Mundo de Youkais
by Natyqg
Summary: En un mundo donde solo existen monstruos, ¿qué harías? Esa misma pregunta se la hace Sakura cada vez que se mira al espejo. Ella no es un monstruo, pero tampoco es humana, ella es un Hanyou*. Él es un Okami-Youkai*, perteneciente a la estirpe más pura que queda sobre las áridas tierras del inframundo. ¿Podrá surgir el amor entre dos seres tan diferentes?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, mirando por mis libretas antiguas de fics me he encontrado con el resumen de este..._

_Bueno, lo que os dejo a continuación sería el resumen verdadero de este long-fic :)_

_Espero que os guste y llamar lo suficiente la atención para que me dejéis reviews y me animéis a seguirlo._

**RESUMEN**

**·**

**·**

**·**

En un mundo donde solo existen monstruos, ¿qué harías? Esa misma pregunta se la hace Sakura cada vez que se mira al espejo. Ella no es un monstruo, pero tampoco es humana, ella es un **Hanyou***.

Sakura Haruno, dieciséis años. Su padre, un **Youkai*** de gran corazón que se sacrificó por salvar a su madre y a ella el día de su nacimiento. Su madre, una humana que se enamoró de un** Youkai***. Sakura tiene un hermano, Sasori.

Sarori es un **Youkai***, ya que su madre si era de pura raza, sangre real, como la de su amado padre. Ella y su hermano no se llevan bien, dado que este la considera de una raza inferior y que mancha el nombre de los** Inu-Youkais***.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Sasuke Uchiha, dieciséis años. Él es un **Youkai*** puro. Su padre y su madre murieron en un ataque de **híbridos*** a su clan. Tiene un hermano al cual odia, ya que este les desveló todos los secretos de su estirpe a los **hanyous*** (híbridos) para que pudiesen entrar sin ser vistos en la fortaleza.

Él es un** Okami-Youkai***, perteneciente a la estirpe más pura que queda sobre las áridas tierras del inframundo.

_¿Podrá surgir el amor entre dos seres tan diferentes?_

**VOCABULARIO**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Youkais:**_ Criaturas que tiene un lazo de sangre completamente puro. Se le suelen llamar vulgarmente Monstruos.

_**Hanyous: **_Criaturas que tienen un lazo de sangre impuro, es decir, que la sangre de sus progenitores es diferente, como puede ser la sangre de un Youkai y un humano. Se les suele llamar vulgarmente Híbridos.

**Inu-Youkai:** Youkais pertenecientes al clan de los Perros-Demonio. Este es el segundo clan en liderar.

_**Okami-Youkais:**_ Youkais pertenecientes al clan de los Lobos-Demonio. Este es el primer clan en liderar.

_**Yasha:**_ Significa Demonio.

_**Reiki**_: Esencia que se trasmite a través de la mordida que dan los Hanyous al practicar el acto sexual con la persona que han elegido para que sea su compañero/a de por vida. También es la esencia en si del o la Hanyou.

_**Youki:**_ Esencia que se trasmite a través de la mordida que dan los Youkais al practicar el acto sexual con la persona que han escogido para ser su compañero/a de por vida. También en si la esencia en si del o la Youkai.

Si, si lo sé. Me he fijado un "poquito" de Inuyasha pffff

Bueno, espero lograr los reviews suficientes para hacer el 1er cap :)

Pasaros por mi canal de Youtube, se llama Nao Games ;D


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda..._

_Aquí tenéis el 1er capítulo de este looooong fic jeje_

_Disfrutad :D_

_¡Oh, sí! Abajo dejo el vocabulario :D_

**CAPÍTULO I**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Sakura**_

Desperté bañada en sudor, como llevaba pasando desde hacía semanas. Algo iba a pasar, lo intuía. Llevé mi fría mano a mi frente para secar el sudor que por ella escurría. Barrí la estancia con mis curiosos ojos, todo estaba en penumbras, pero podía distinguir mejor los objetos gracias a mi mirada sobrenatural.

Tenía el cuerpo cansado, muy pesado para poder reincorporarme. Dichosa _Luna Nueva_, hacía que mis poderes como Hanyou se debilitasen y se esfumaran, dejándome indefensa con mi forma humana.

Odio la_ Luna Nueva_, me hace sentir débil, como si me fuera a partir en cualquier instante. Muy pocos sabían de este fenómeno que me ocurría, pues no debía hacer de mi debilidad un punto a favor de mis muchos enemigos.

El mayor de ellos era el maldito de turno, _Orochimaru._ Este era un humano que recurrió a la oscuridad al quedar inválido de pies a cabeza. Ahora quería sumir a todo el mundo en ese abismo sin retorno con sus múltiples réplicas.

Él quería poseer algo tan puro que con tan solo un roce de oscuridad, su esencia se ennegrecía. Algo que solo los seres más puros del mundo podían purificar, los sacerdotes o sacerdotisas. Ese algo era el _Corazón de Jade_, una piedra que existía desde la creación de todo lo que conocemos.

Decidí dejar de bagar por mis pensamientos y darme un baño en el lago que estaba a un par de kilómetros, sí, sería una buena idea. Cogí mis cosas, las cuales guardaba en un mantel amarrado en un largo palo y eché a correr.

Entrecerré los ojos, _ese extraño presentimiento aún me recorría_.

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Sasuke**_

Esos inútiles no sabían hacer nada sin mí presencia, debería echarlos de no ser por sus habilidades. Ahora tenía ir yo mismo, el poderoso Uchiha Sasuke, a recoger las reservas de agua para el viaje de exterminio.

Salí apresurado de la pequeña cabaña en la que residía, sí, cabaña. En el ataque a mi clan lo quemaron todo, con todo y con todos. Ahora yo y unos pocos más éramos los supervivientes a la masacre, hijos de puta...

Y todo venía planeado de un mismo ser, Itachi Uchiha, para mi desgracia, mi hermano. Él muy cabrón llevaba escondiendo su cabeza suficiente tiempo, pero acabamos de dar con él, yo mismo lo acabaré con mis propias manos.

Me sujeté las sienes con los dedos pulgar y anular de mi mano derecha, este tema me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, como también hacía que mis ojos se volviesen carmesí y que mis colmillos crecieran.

Respiré profundo para calmar mis jodidos instintos, solo quería que todo acabase, y, para ello, tendría que tomar venganza...

Llegué al prado en el que se encontraba aquel majestuoso lago en unos minutos, entonces, vi un destello rosa en el centro del mismo. Su cremosa piel desnuda brillaba ante la presencia de los rayos solares.

Entonces lo percibí, un suave aroma, un aroma a...

_Híbrido..._

Mis garras crecieron junto a mis colmillos, mis ojos se tornaron de un rojo intenso, haciendo que mi respiración se volviese errática. Ella se giró abriendo sus fosas nasales y permitiéndome observar furioso su silueta con los pechos fuera del agua y con sus orejas rosas en la cima de su cabeza.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella parecía tranquila pero alerta. Tanto los híbridos como los Youkais carecían de vergüenza, por eso ella no se a¡tapaba ante mi presencia, si lo hiciera sería un acto de cobardía y debilidad.

_Y ellos no querían ser débiles..._

Yo odiaba a los Híbridos, ellos habían acabado con todo lo que yo podía considerar amado. Me daba igual que algunos no tuvieran culpa, ellos acatarían su error y su castigo por ello. Él era un Uchiha, su honor y el de su familia estaba en juego.

—Me permitirás vestirme antes de luchar...-Su voz sonó pausada y suave, no me tenía miedo y eso me enfurecía.

Salió con parsimonia del agua mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, y el mío no pudo evitar reaccionar ante el. Lástima que fuera la escoria que era, ella es hermosa, pero escoria al fin y al cabo...Se puso un Kimono rojo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta.

—Bien, estoy lista...- Se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose de encontrarme justo detrás de ella, sonreí con autosuficiencia al notarlo. Me agaché suavemente hasta llegar al costado de su cabeza. Ella se tensó.

—Estás...-Susurré quedamente inhalando su esencia.-Muerta.-Sentencié dándole un suave golpe en el cogote, ella cayó en mis brazos instantáneamente.

_Ahora ella...estaba en mis manos..._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_Bueno, no era así como pensaba que iba a salir, pero en fin..._

_Pasáros por el nuevo fic que voy a publicar, se llama "Amor Rebelde"_

_Esta basado en hechos reales que han pasado en mi vida...junto con algunos retoques imaginarios jejeje_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews jeje_

_E intentado hacer este capítulo más larguito :)_

_P.D: Pasaros por mi otro fic APOCALIPSIS os gustará...:)_

**CAPÍTULO II**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Sakura**_

Sentía mis párpados pesados, no podía abrirlos. Mi mente estaba en blanco, daba miedo...Daba miedo por que estaba consciente sin poder despertar. Mis labios estaban resecos, tenía sed, mucha sed.

Notaba una presión en mis muñecas, por lo que estaba atada. Algo frío estaba en contacto con mis dedos, quizá una superficie de metal u otro semejante. Mis pies estaban descalzos y mojados, aunque no sabía porque.

—Despierta.-Sentenció una voz golpeándome la mejilla. Mi cara ardió y, de repente, todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza, como una explosión de fuegos artificiales.

Emití un gemido de dolor y cansancio al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con un sujeto de ojos negros como la más oscura noche. Me penetraba con su mirada hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi alma, si es que un ser como yo podía llegar a tenerla...

—Buena chica...- Acarició la parte de mi cara que había recibido un golpe por parte de él y luego se alejó de golpe.-Tu nombre.-Exigió.

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- Mi voz sonó rasposa, normal.-Tengo entendido que es de mala educación preguntar un nombre sin decir el tuyo antes.- Terminé con una de mis sonrisas sarcásticas. Él me miró furioso pero a la vez...¿divertido?

—Tsk, ¿por qué debería darle mi nombre a un ser tan insignificante como tú?- Atrapó mi cabello con una de sus manos y lo jaló hacia arriba para que lo mirara a los ojos. Su agarre hizo que se me humedecieran los ojos y eso pareció gustarle.

—Quizá por que me has secuestrado en vez de matarme.-Desafié.- Tú eres quien me ha dado la importancia, ¿no crees?- Volvió a abofetear mi cara, esta vez causó que se me ladeara y escupí sangre al suelo.

—Escúchame zorra, si no quieres sufrir más de la cuenta, será mejor que me digas tu nombre y no te la des de valiente...-Me tiró tanto del pelo que algunos mechones se arrancaron y se quedaron en su mano, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla hasta perderse por mi cuello.

—...Sakura, Haruno Sakura.- Decidí desvelarle lo que tanto ansiaba saber, si lo complacía tal vez bajaría la guardia y yo podría huir.-¿Contento?- Pregunté cuando soltó mi pelo, parecía que aún me estuviera agarrando, me palpitaban las sienes...

—Nunca.- Respondió.-Te voy a soltar, como intentes huir te trataré como la zorra que eres...-Subió las manos para desatar las mías, luego hizo lo mismo con mis pies. Quedé libre...

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- Pregunté sentándome en el suelo tranquila con los brazos cruzados. Él levantó una ceja mirando en mi dirección.

—¿No es obvio? Esperaré a que tu estúpido clan de chuchos vengan a buscarte y los mataré a todos ante ti, claro, luego también morirás.- Yo no pude evitar reírme, tan alto que me dolían mis orejas caninas.- ¿¡Qué demonios es tan gracioso!?-De pronto estaba de nuevo ante mi, este Youkai era fuerte.

—Nadie vendrá a por mi.- Dije seriamente.-No tengo a nadie, mi hermano me odia y el resto de mi familia está muerta.-Contesté secamente dejándolo traspuesto.

—¿A nadie? Seguro que tendrás amigos que vendrán a por ti.-Negué.- Tranquila, seguro que vendrá alguno de los gilipollas a los que te habrás follado para recuperarte, zorra.- Mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y le estampé mi puño en, bueno, en el punto débil de todos los machos, sus...partes...privadas.

—¡Nunca, me oyes, nunca hables así de mi!-Bramé en su cara mientras el tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, eso no me asustó.- ¡No confío en nadie, menos voy a dejar que un macho me toque!-Tapé mi boca al instante, le acaba de decir que era **riukit**, osea, lo que los humanos llaman ser virgen.

—Vaya, vaya...-Rió cínicamente.- A la perrita aún no se la han metido...-Canturreó con voz ronca que a mi me hizo temblar...-Tendremos que solucionar eso...¿no crees?- Se iba acercando lentamente a mi, yo me alejaba a cada paso.

—Aléjate, no te acerques más...-Susurré. De pronto dí un respingo al entrar en contacto con la fría pared. Sus brazos estaban estirado a cada lado de mi cabeza, apoyados en la pared. Sus ojos me miraban intensamente, estaba mostrando sus colmillos a través de sus sonrisa sádica.

Cada vez había menos distancia entre nosotros, y, con tal de que no me intentara besar, ladeé el rostro dejando mi cuellos desnudo al descubierto. Su lengua lamió mi pálida piel haciéndome jadear, sonrió contra ella. De vez en cuando me rozaba con los colmillos, haciendo que se deslizaran hilillos de sangre que el lamía con gusto.

Podía oler nuestra excitación y estoy segura de que él también. Mi estómago se sentía raro, caliente y oprimido. Bajó una de sus manos hasta mi seno derecho y lo apretó, volví a jadear. Me costaba mantener un ritmo de respiración normal, tenía que mantener la boca semiabierta para poder mantenerme serena.

Su otra mano bajó hacía la abertura del Obi (parte de abajo del kimono) y la introdujo consiguiendo meter su mono en mis bragas. Mi Haori (parte de arriba del kimono) yacía caído, reposando en mis muñecas.

—Ves, ya estás muy mojada...-Susurró contra mi cuello cuando tocó la tela por encima de mi intimidad. Yo reaccioné al instante apartándolo de mi y comenzar con la huida. Él aún no reaccionaba, con lo cual me dejo unos segundos de ventaja.

Corrí hasta llegar a una ventana, salté al exterior y corrí lo más rápido que pude. Las garras de las uñas de mis pies se estaban afilando al choque contra el suelo a esa velocidad. Lo podía escuchar a él muy cerca, pero entonces, se me ocurrió algo.

Divisé un río a lo lejos, eso sería perfecto para camuflar mi olor y perderme de su vista el tiempo suficiente para desorientarlo y obligarlo a retirarse... Me tiré al río con todo puesto, no sin antes dar una bocanada de aire puro que llenó mis pulmones al máximo.

Sumergida en el agua me obligué a cerrar los ojos y dejar que la corriente me llevará y, cuando los volví a abrir, solo pude ver unos ojos rojos frente a mi, sus ojos, luego todo fue oscuridad...

**·**

**·**

**·**

_De nuevo gracias a todas!_

_Comentadme para ver si queréis nuevo capítulo así de prontito:_

_Más reviews: antes continuo_

_Menos reviews: me tomo más tiempo_

_**PASAROS POR MI FIC APOCALIPSIS Y POR MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE NAO GAMES, ESTOY SUBIENDO VIDEOS CHULÍSIMOS Y UNA HISTORIA LLAMADA "LAS AVENTURAS DE SARADA"**_

_**PASAOS Y ALEGRARME EL DÍA**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos/as!**

**Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar este fic, pero la verdad es que**

**estaba bastante ocupada con los exámenes finales...**

**¡Por fin soy libre!**

**Benditas vacaciones, a ustedes si que os gustan, ¿eh? Actualizaciones everywere**

**jejeje**

**Ya no entretengo más, que me enrollo mucho, bastante.**

**Al final dejo mi respuesta a vuestros comentarios :3**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Sakura**_

Lo último que recordaba con claridad era aquel destello rojo, sí...Su cara pálida húmeda por el agua del río y distorsionada por la corriente que nos arrastraba, coronada por aquellos enigmáticos ojos color carmesí que le daban un aire de grandeza y terror a su aura demoníaca.

Mi error fue mirarlo a los ojos, en cuanto lo hice mis entrañas se revolvieron, mi cabeza empezó a palpitar y el aire que aún quedaba en mis pulmones solo hacía que estos me ardieran. Sentí angustia y una sensación de impotencia ante la grandeza de su poder. Él me superaba, yo siempre sería débil por mucho que me esforzara, siempre sería una...

_...Hanyou._

No, yo no era así, mi mente no era así. No me iba a menospreciar, esto solo era pasajero, culpa de la maldita Luna Nueva. En cuanto pasara mis poderes regresarían, lucharía por sobrevivir, como siempre,

_Como siempre..._

Pero claro, la Luna Nueva aún no había pasado, todavía tendría que pasarla...Si mis cálculos no fallaban eso sería en cinco noches, pero...¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría dormida o desmallada? ¡Maldición, no puedo dejar que esta situación me supere!

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, incómodo. Mis músculos estaban entumecidos, notaba que estaban en una posición extraña, quizás colgando o estirados...Un líquido frío se deslizaba por el lado derecho de mi magullado rostro, quizá estuviera debajo de una gotera...

_Una gotera, una gotera..._

¡Eso es! Ese malnacido me ha vuelto a traer a la habitación oscura de antes. La última vez que estuve aquí había poca iluminación, pero gracias a mis sentidos sobrenaturales podía escuchar el repiqueteo de las gotas al caer al suelo.

No sabía si debía alegrarme o estar alerta, pues las gotas de agua estaban logrando espabilarme poco a poco de mi sueño. Mi boca estaba reseca y mi garganta escocia, eso confirmaba que había estado dormida más de lo previsto.

Abrí los ojos y esperé a que estos se acostumbraran de nuevo a la oscuridad. Permanecía colgando de mis brazos, pero a mis pies había un taburete. Obvio, si no lo hubiera puesto ya estaría muerta por ahogamiento.

Al estar suspendido en el aire y tener los brazos extendidos hacía arriba sujetando tu peso, debías hacer fuerza para subir y respirar, de lo contrarío al estar tan estirado tu diafracma no se podría expandir y el resultado era simple, morías.

Mi oreja izquierda se movió al sentir un movimiento desconocido. Era una puerta, lo podía deducir por el sonido chirriante de esta. La nariz me picó al percibir su aroma, él olía a bosque y a menta, condenadamente bien.

¡Por el amor del señor de los infiernos! ¿¡Me estaba volviendo loca o qué!? Él es un Youkai, un maldito Youkai. Todo el mundo, demonios y humanos, sabían que relaciones entre ambos eran incompatibles. Y no por la crianza, ambos podían criar, pero era raro y escaso que un Hanyou y un Youkai copularan...Eran dos maneras de pensar y dos aptitudes completamente distantes.

Oí sus pasos, un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos y estaba frente a mí. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, pues se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad asombrosamente rápido. Su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello, estaba tranquilo y, eso, me ponía nerviosa.

—Debes saber que sigo enfadado contigo...-Olió la parte derecha de mi cuello y subió lentamente hacia mi oído.-Pero han pasado tres días de eso...-Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja causando que yo me estremeciera.- Y ahora lo que más deseo es...-Volvió a usar su lengua para contornear mi oreja y paro para susurrarme.- Follarte.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente para agitarme violentamente hasta que mis brazos en tensión dolieron. El sujetó mi cintura en un agarre fuerte y firme que me obligó a parar. Lancé un gemido de dolor desde los más profundo de mi garganta.

—Si te resistes sufrirás, en cambio, si lo aceptas sentirás placer.- Teniendo aún las manos en mi cintura comenzó a frotarlas contra estas llegando hasta mi trasero.-Y gozarás como la perra que eres...-Apretó fuertemente mis manos contra este sacando un gemido por mi parte.

—No, suéltame pervertido.- Bramé furiosa ante su osadía.- En cuanto logre desatarme desearás no haberme secuestrado...-Susurré intentando ponerme lo más sería posible.

—Tsk...-Chasqueó su lengua molesto.-Parece que no lo entiendes perrita...-Negó con una sonrisa ladeada.- Estas en mis dominios y harás lo que yo te ordene.-Tomó mi rostro por mi barbilla obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.- Como una perrita obedece a su amo...-Soltó mi barbilla bruscamente.

—Pues tu eres un lobo, no eres muy diferente a mi especie.- Escupí furiosa, más me arre,pentí al instante. Su cara se desfiguró en una mueca a la que no le supe colocar el adjetivo correcto, todo iba a terrorífico y malvado. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras su flequillo negro y un aura maligna lo rodeaba.

—Jamás...-Susurró con la voz descompuesta y mucho más grave que antes.- Jamás me compares con los de tu clase, jodida sangre sucia...-Eso si que no se lo toleraba, pues era el peor insulto que un Hanyou podía recibir, mi sangre era sagrada, fruto del amor de mi madre y de mi padre.

Los padres para un Hanyou es lo más importante que tiene junto con su compañero o compañera...Pues al estar siempre en el centro de todas las miradas y burlas, el apoyo y amor de unos padres era esencial.

Yo no conocí a mi padre, pero el murió protegiéndonos a mi madre y a mí y solo por eso se ganaba mi orgullo y amor eternos. Y yo juré proteger a mi madre de todo, de hecho lo hice, pero la enfermedad que acecha a los humanos siempre no la tuve en cuenta..Ella murió en mis brazos por algo que tenía en su cabeza, algo que la atormentaba.

—¡Cómo te atreves, a mi dime lo que te salga de ahí, pero a mi familia la dejas!-Chillé.-Debes de ser muy poco macho sino tienes mas argumentos que los insultos para humillarme.

—Poco macho...-Me agarró las piernas e hizo que las colocara alrededor de su cintura.-Dime...¿Esto es ser poco macho?-Frotó su entrepierna junto a la mía y pude notar la protuberancia caliente que allí estaba. Yo no pude evitar gemir para su satisfacción.

—Maldito...-No podía parar de gemir ante la fricción que su cuerpo causaba en mí...

Sus manos subieron hasta mis senos y los apretó con fuerza sacándome un jadeo. Movió sus palmas alrededor de mis pezones por encima de la tela. Mientras hacía esto no paraba de mover su intimidad contra la mía.

—Eso es perra, no te contengas...-Lamió mi cuello y dejó una marca morada en el.-¡Suigetsu!-Abrí mis ojos al máximo, él no podía humillarme de esa manera, no con un espectador de mi mancillación.

—¿Qué?- Dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Yo no pude evitar suspirar aliviada para después volver a gemir, pues él no paraba de frotarse contra mí y tocarme.

—Trae el elixir y dile a una **súcubo** que entre para dármelo.- Parece ser que él tampoco quiere ser visto, por eso manda a una súcubo, un ser que se alimenta de las sombras de los humanos y que su función a cambio de alimentarse es servir a demonios de mayor categoría. Eran ciegos y se guían por instintos.

Por otro lado no tenía ni idea para que servía ese "elixir". La súcubo entro y le entregó la botellita. La destapó y volvió a frotar más fuerte su erección contra mí causando un sonoro gemido de mi parte. Mi fallo fue ese, ya que al abrir la boca vertió el contenido de ese brebaje en mi.

—Gritarás mi nombre, Sakura.- Susurró cerca de mi oído.- Gritarás...Sasuke.- Y un calor asfixiante se apoderó de mi bajo vientre.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Y eso es todo, ¿os he dejado en lo mejor, eh?**

**Ahora las respuestas:**

**conyM: Eso intento, intento que sea mas largos, pero, pues ya ves como queda...**

**Aome-Hime: Ya,tendrá que escapar, eso seguro, pero antes debemos de poner un poco de tenión sexual entre estos dos, ¿no crees? Y tranquila, ya ves que si que es posesivo el malnacido xD**

**Kristhel: Creéme, en este fic me estoy tardando mucho menos en actualizar, sino me crees revisa las actualizaciones de mis otros fics, soy un desastre...**

**yami20: Me encanta el WOW que tú me brindas, suena sexy en tu letra jaja Ok no...¿o sí?**

**Ciiel: Pues en este te dejo con más intriga aún, sí, soy una mala persona MUAJAJAJA**

**PASAROS POR MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE, SE LLAMA NAO GAMES; AQUÍ EL LINK, QUITAD LOS ESPACIOS Y LISTO :D **

** user/Nataliabeatiful1**


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡ATENCIÓN!_: Este capítulo contiene Lemon, osea, escenas de sexo explícitas y no aptas para menores de 16 o 18 años (mira quién lo fue a decir, la que tiene 15...ñe) Puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personitas, así que, si eres una de ella abstente de leer el texto a continuación que repercutirá un poco (mucho) en la historia :D Pero no te preocupes, si no te lo lees te enterarás más adelante que fue lo que causó en el transcurso de la trama.**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Sakura**_

Sus frías manos recorrían todo el contorno de mi piel, causándome escalofríos incontrolables. Sasuke...Así se llamaba aquel demonio maldito que me había drogado hacía unos momentos.

El _"elixir"_, como él lo llamó, al parecer contenía un estimulante que duplicaba el placer en cuestión de segundos. Mi bajo vientre se sentía caliente, a punto de explotar en el mas ruin de los placeres prohibidos, aunque al ser yo una criatura maldita tampoco es que me esté condenando mucho.

Sus ojos me penetraban intensamente, tanto que hacía que mi sexo se sintiera aún más húmedo. Quería decirle que se apartara, que lo iba a matar y a torturar de la forma más horrible que existe, pero simplemente ninguna palabra salía de mi boca.

Gritar, tenía que gritar para salvar mi honor, aturdirlo, aturdirlo...Pero no podía, ¡Joder! Mi mente no aceptaba la orden de hablar, solo sentir, sentir las caricias de ese mal nacido. No, no eran caricias, él era rudo, muy rudo conmigo, los _Youkais_ tenían fama de que, a excepción de su compañera de por vida, debía o más bien podía tratar al resto de la forma que le diera la gana, incluso matarlas en pleno acto.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, perra?- Preguntó mordiendo uno de mis pezones por encima de la tela de mi sostén, yo no pude evitar gemir muy audible.- Ya no te resistes, ahora quieres que te folle duro, ¿eso es lo que quieres, no es así?- Embistió mi entrepierna más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Grité aún más fuerte.

—Pa...- Las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, no podía decir nada, mi cuerpo ardía y su toque frío no hacía nada más que nublar mi mente aún más.-Ah...ah- Respiraba profundamente, n¡muy rápido. Él frotaba su entrepierna contra la mía.

Casi sin darme cuenta cortó las ataduras y me empotró contra la pared, causando que yo arqueara mi espalda ante el golpe. Con una de sus manos agarró mi trasero duramente y con la otra me atrajo del cuello para obligarme a besarle.

Sus labios se movían incitando a los míos, pero yo me negaba a corresponder. Lamió mi labio inferior con su lengua y yo aproveché eso para morderle. Lejos de enfadarlo, él simplemente se separó de mí y me sonrió arrogante para volver a besarme, pero esa vez me mordió con ambos colmillos en mi labio, yo abrí la boca debido al dolor.

—Eres una zorra muy astuta, pero eso no te salvará de mi polla, nena.- Susurró al separarse.- Dime, ¿quieres que te folle?- Yo gemí cuando el pellizcó una zona que desconocía entre mis piernas.-Vamos, dilo, lo estas deseando.- Siguió haciendo círculos en ese punto hasta que yo estuve a punto de explotar, entonces paró. Abrí los ojos frustrada.

—Que...que te...jo...dan.- Bramé entrecortada. Él volvió a sonreír arrogante. Me tiró al suelo y se puso sobre mí. Me despojó de toda la ropa que llevaba encima, yo no podía hacer nada, estaba drogada y, al parecer, muy caliente. Él yacía también desnudo y no pude evitar mirar aquella parte que sabía que irremediablemente iba a entrar en mí. Era grande, no como la imaginaba, pues alguna que otra vez había visto machos desnudos sin querer e incluso _"dormida"_ aquella parte era más grande que esa...

—Lastima, la que va a salir jodida eres tú.- Y sin más me separó las piernas y entró en mi de una firme estocada. No sentí dolor, solo como su miembro entraba y salía haciendo un ruido que me podría parecer vergonzoso en otra situación, pero, ahora, me parecía...excitante. Estaba muy húmeda, pues el aire al moverse golpeaba contra mi entrepierna y lo notaba.

No podía para de gemir, era algo inaudito e incontrolable. Su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al mío, me sentía enfierecida y...loca. Todo en mi era un volcán en erupción que explotó, que explotó varias veces seguidas.

Sasuke seguía bombeando mi cuerpo con los ojos cerrados y apretados, el sudor recorría su frente hasta perderse en mi cuerpo. De repente sus ojos conectaron con los míos cuando yo me volvía contraer, succionando su miembro.

—Multiorgásmica...¿Eh?- Susurró moviéndose aún mas duro.- Grita, grita mi nombre...- Exigió. Yo me negué apretando mis labios.- Demonios, grita, joder...- Cerré los ojos, iba a volver a explotar. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado buscando la cúspide, pero, de repente, todo cesó. Abrí los ojos y lo miré molesta.- Dije que gritaras mi nombre, ahora tendrás que rogar por más.- Solté un gemido de frustración y llevé una de mis manos a mi intimidad para tocar aquel punto que él tocó antes en mí.- No, no...- Sujetó mi mano antes de que pudiese tocarme y la llevó hasta donde estábamos unidos, yo gemí ante su acción.- Solo tienes que pedirlo, y, entonces, me moveré mucho más duro que antes, Sakura.- Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba diferente, como una droga para mis oídos.

Acaricié lo poco de su miembro que quedaba fuera de mí. Mis dedos se quedaron un rato jugando con el pelo de su parte íntima hasta que me dí cuenta delo que hacía al escuchar un gruñido por parte de él.

Y entonces ya nada importó.

—¿¡A qué esperas, bastardo!?_ Fóllame._\- Exigí, pero él no obedeció, aún faltaba algo.- Más, Sasuke...- Gemí alargando la "e" del final. Ahora, él si que obedeció.

Acabó en mi para después mascullar algo parecido a "¡mierda!". Se levantó y cogió sus cosas, se vistió y salió disparado por la puerta dejándome a mi sola y desnuda tirada en el suelo. Me golpeé la cara con mi mano causando un ruido seco, ¿Qué diabos acababa de hacer?"

Imité sus acciones, solo que en vez de salir por la puerta, lo hice por la ventana. Corrí sin parar varios kilómetros hasta dar con una cueva en la que refugiarme. Suspiré, no había nadie persiguiéndome.

Sasuke, recordaría ese nombre para..._vengarme._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Sí, sí, lo siento, hasta aquí el capítulo...¿Corto? Lo sé...**

**Es así porque no voy a tener tiempo de subir nada en quizás un mes, exámenes y bla bla bla, ya sabéis, las excusas de siempre.**

**Esta vez no podré responder a los comentarios, pero los agradezco, así como también los Favs y los Follows.**

**Un besazo chicas :D**

**Pasáos por mi canal de Youtube, se llama Nao Games y subo muchas cosas relacionadas con el SasuSaku y con otros animes, Os gustará, ya somos 82 subs jejeje :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

_**SAKURA**_

* * *

Miré el asqueroso suelo de aquella estrecha cueva alejada de las garras de Satán. Había pasado un día desde mi huida, si nadie había aparecido hasta ahora, ya no lo haría. Me dolía la entrepierna, me escocía. Ese maldito me habrá causado un hematoma interno o algo así. Pero vaya si dolía...

Muchos acudirían inmediatamente a una curandera para que le revisaran, pero yo soy una híbrida, nadie estaría dispuesto a sanarme, me consideran una abominación de entre todas las razas existentes.

Y ese maldito estará ahora en cualquier lugar mofándose de lo que me ha hecho...Me vengaré, lo juro, así sea lo último que desgarre con mis manos, así sea mi muerte. Después de todo no tengo a ninguna persona que me eche de menos, es más, si desaparezco, los pocos que me conocen se alegrarían.

_Como Sasori..._

Me incorporé con cuidado y decidí que ya era hora de salir al exterior, moría de hambre y sed, cuanto antes me alimentara, antes me curaría. Por eso odiaba ser una vez al mes humana, porque me hacía sentir una dama indefensa y en apuros...

Debía volver antes del anochecer, pues hoy era la luna nueva y eso en la oscuridad de la noche sería fatal para mi. En la oscuridad acecha lo más ruin y asqueroso que jamás se podría imaginar, criaturas que solo viven para ver quien es el más fuerte.

* * *

_ Maldita sea..._

Me había perdido en mitad de la nada, sí, mi sentido del olfato había dejado de funcionar y era incapaz de orientarme, _¿la cueva estaba al norte o al sur?_ Demonios, ni siquiera sé donde está el maldito norte...

Era mi fin, estaba a unos minutos de la puesta de sol, ya por más que lo intentara era en vano, ya no podía librarme de la transformación en un lugar seguro... ¡Joder! Es más humillante que ser violada, me verían indefensa... ¡Joder!

Sentí como mis garras desaparecían, mis orejas se volvían humanas y mis colmillos cambiaban su tamaño a uno minúsculo e inservible... Ya volvía a ser humana. Odio serlo, ahora experimentaba los sentimientos humanos...Como el miedo...

–¿Estás perdida, muñeca?- Mi respiración se cortó al mirar hacía atrás, era un demonio de clase C, fácil de vencer si fuera un hanyou, débil en mi estado actual.- ¡Oh! Creo que lo pasaremos en grande antes de que decida acabar con tu inútil existencia.- Qué duro se sentía no poder vengarme de aquel chico...Y de que muriese patéticamente en medio de la nada.

Sentí mi cuerpo hacerse pesado, genial...Ahora me desmallaría por la conmoción de los acontecimientos... Al final solo soy una cobarde buena para nada... Ni siquiera opondría resistencia...

–¡Vara de los tres caminos!- Un grito a lo lejos.- _Votum-Numen-Fatum._\- Y con eso, mi conciencia terminó.

* * *

–¡Ya despierta!- Me reincorporé pesadamente en lo que parecía una cama. Tomé mis cabellos y los revolví, para luego pasarme la misma mano por mi cara y parpadear un par de veces antes de ver completamente bien.

Era de día, volvía a ser normal y estaba en lo que parecía ser una cabaña muy humilde y con muchos sellos pegados a las paredes. A mi izquierda estaban dos personas, un anciano de pelo blanquecino y un joven de cabello rubio, ambos monjes al parecer.

–¡Buenos días, bella durmiente!- Se presentó el mas joven.-¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, el viejo de aquí es Jiraiya-sama!- El anciano le dio un golpe en la cabeza enfadado, el otro chico se toco el golpe con una expresión lastimera.

–Te salvamos ayer de un clase C.- Asentí, ¿porqué no me tenían asco? Quizás no sabían lo que soy...- Tuviste mucha suerte de que pasáramos a esa hora a recoger algunas hiervas medicinales.- Me sonrió pervertidamente...

–Soy una Hanyou...¿Sabéis?- Ambos asintieron efusivamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Dijo Naruto.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Sakura Haruno...Nunca antes le había importado mi nombre a un humano.- Ambos rieron, pero no me sentí molesta, sino...¿Agradecida?- ¿Porqué?

–Somos partidarios de un trato de favor entre razas, Sakura-chan.- Mi nombre...¿Podía sonar así?- Acompáñanos, vamos a desayunar.- Me levanté y los seguí en silencio.

* * *

No había comido tanto en años...Me sentí llena y satisfecha, por una vez no seguía teniendo hambre, era una sensación que no recordaba desde que mi madre enfermó. Ambos monjes me explicaron su situación.

Al parecer el mayor estaba enfermo y Naruto tenía una maldición en su mano, un vórtice que arrasaba lo que absorbía. Tenía que librarse de él venciendo al de la maldición, antes de que el vórtice lo absorbiera a él, como a su padre y a su abuelo. Me ofrecí voluntaria en agradecimiento.

–Entonces en marcha, muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, Sakura-chan.- Entonces me abrazó y sentí que acariciaba una de mis...Nalgas.- ¡Ouch...!- Le dí un Zape en la cabeza por pervertido.

–El malvado Orochimaru se encuentra en la montaña del vacío, debes vencerlo allí.- Asentí y me puse en marcha con Naruto...

* * *

_**JIRAIYA**_

* * *

–La profecía se cumplió...- Observé marchar a mi discípulo y a la Hanyou.- Ella es la elegida para acabar con el Corazón de Jade.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Lamento la tardanza...Me olvidé por completo de esta historia_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por lo reviews, follows y Fav._

_Mas Review = capítulo rapido_

_Menos Review: capítulo mas lento_

**Pasaros por mi canal de youtube Nao Games, ya somos 746 :D**


End file.
